


Merry Christmas

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, implied bad relationship with parents, it's just referenced at though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2862860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yamaguchi can’t help feeling uneasy. Sleeping at your best friend’s house is a thing, but doing so on Christmas Eve…"</p>
<p>In which Yamaguchi receives lots of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tani/gifts).



«Are you sure it’s okay? I mean, tomorrow’s Christmas after all…»

«Yeah, don’t worry.»

 

Yamaguchi can’t help feeling uneasy. Sleeping at your best friend’s house is a thing, but doing so on Christmas Eve… he didn’t want to bother him and his family, after all.

He was already grateful to them for having him for dinner unexpectedly after his argument with his mother, and he’s thankful for Tsukishima’s concern and comfort; he should’ve expected him to insist having him sleep over, and the way Kei stated it, there was no way for Yamaguchi to refuse the offer.

He looks at Kei on the other side of the bed. They used to sleep in the same bed when they were younger, and even if Tsukishima found it stupid now that they’re not children anymore, there’s a few exceptions. Like when Yamaguchi ends up in front of the door almost in tears, trying to smile, and they end up hugging the whole night.

A knock on the door interrupts Tadashi’s thoughts.

«Boys, come downstairs! We’re going to open the presents!» Kei’s mother’s voice reaches their ears, cheerful, and catches his attention. Is it midnight already? Do they open presents at night instead of waiting for morning to come?

Kei gets up, before holding out a hand for Yamaguchi, looking away. He accepts it, but he blushes when he doesn’t let go once he’s up. Not like he dislikes it.

They go downstairs, and Tadashi’s pretty sure Akiteru smiles after seeing them holding hands.

They sit near the Christmas tree, opposite of him, their parents seated on the couch.

«I think the first one to open their present should be Tadashi!» Yamaguchi almost jumps from surprise. Him? He isn’t even part of their family…!

Akiteru doesn’t mind him, though, and passes him a small present.

Hesitantly, Yamaguchi unwraps it, finding a new pair of kneepads inside.

«They’re from me. I overheard you telling Kei you’d need new kneepads soon.» Akiteru grins, and Tadashi’s speechless. He stutters out a ”thank you very much”, before another present gets pushed his way.

«That’s from us.» He turns towards Kei’s parents, and seeing the excited smiles on their faces, waiting for him to see what’s inside, he almost cries. Silently, he opens that as well. Inside, he finds a Christmas sweater.

«Thank you…!» He feels really guilty, because he has nothing for them, but more presents coming towards him distract him from his feelings.

Five or so presents of different sizes, all with ”Tadashi” on them.

«They’re all from Kei.» Akiteru grins, while Kei looks away blushing, and that’s enough to reduce Tadashi in tears, his face flushed. He quickly tries to wipe the tears away, but it’s hard to stop crying. Quietly, their parents get up and kneel beside him, hugging him. After realizing their intentions, Akiteru joins them as well and, after a moment of hesitation, so does Kei.

Yamaguchi has never felt so happy before, and all he can think is that it’s the best Christmas he’s ever had.


End file.
